Just Want to Go Home
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma notices Killian has been a bit distant lately... So, she devises the perfect plan to make him feel right at home in Storybrooke.


_A/N: I am seriously loving all of the prompts I've been getting lately! My followers are so creative :')_

_Anyways, I hope you all like this one—I felt for Killian as I was writing this, because being away at college, I know this feeling. I know what it feels like to miss your own bed, to miss your loved ones, to miss old memories. Killian's is obviously much more complicated than mine, but still. I feel for him._

_For your listening enjoyment, I suggest 'Light' by Sleeping at Last and 'Home' by Michael Bublé._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian had been acting weird lately.<p>

His smile was mostly absent, he didn't want to stay out late, he didn't want to do much of anything. He didn't seem to want to do anything but sit in his room at Granny's, or go out to the docks.

Emma had tried talking to him all week, to no avail. He'd either say, 'Not now, love' or 'I'm not in the mood to talk right now'.

And that broke Emma's heart.

"Henry, has Killian been acting weird lately?" Emma asked as she started breakfast for him. Henry shrugged and took his seat at the counter, giving her a half-smile.

"Yeah. He's been really quiet. He didn't want to go fishing with grandpa and me earlier this week, and he didn't come to dinner last night." Henry said.

"I don't know what's wrong." Emma sighed, flipping the pancakes, "Is it something I did?"

"I don't think so." Henry replied, "I think he might just be homesick, Mom."

"Homesick?" She repeated.

Well, that sure as hell made sense. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"I mean, I know he wanted to give up his ship to come find us, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss it. That was his home for, like, ever." Henry replied with a shrug, "Besides, he told Gramps a few days ago that he didn't feel like he was fitting in here."

God, why didn't Emma know all of this?

"Why wouldn't he tell me that?"

"He wants to stay here for you-I can tell." Henry spoke with a proud smile as Emma set some pancakes on his plate, "He really loves you, Mom."

Killian loved her? She kind of expected it, if she were being honest, but hearing it was entirely different.

"He loves me?" She asked softly.

"Don't you see the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you're the only thing in the room." Henry smiled, taking a bite of pancake.

"Henry, I've messed up." Emma breathed.

"What?" Henry asked, furrowing his brows.

"I messed up." She repeated, "Killian's been giving me everything he can, and I haven't done anything for him."

"I'm pretty sure he's happy with you just existing." Henry smiled, "But, maybe you can help him not be homesick."

"Yeah?" Emma smiled, "How do you suggest I do that?"

"Well, you two haven't gone on a date in, like, two weeks." Henry shrugged, "Why don't you do something special for him? Show him that he does belong here."

Emma couldn't help but smile at Henry, knowing he was right. Killian just needed proof that he did fit in.

"I think I have just the idea." Emma grinned.

* * *

><p>Killian hadn't moved from his bed all day. There wasn't a need to-he didn't have a job, Emma was busy, and worst of all, his bones simply felt heavy. He felt like the weight of his stressors were finally crashing down on him, and boy, did it hurt.<p>

He missed that bloody ship. He could never tell Emma that-he knew she needed him to stay. But, that didn't stop the thoughts of waves lolling against the sides of the ship, or the sails billowing in the wind, or even just steering the ship seep into his mind.

It's planks of wood, Killian, move on, he told himself.

But, he couldn't.

That ship housed all of those memories of people he'd loved and lost-it housed memories of his brother, of Milah, of Bae...

Killian definitely didn't want to move from his spot today.

Yet, there was a knock at his door that demanded his attention.

He didn't want to answer it, so he simply closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

After a few minutes, though, there wasn't another knock. Killian raised a brow, finally feeling the motivation to get out of bed, just out of sheer curiosity.

He slowly walked to the door, opening it with care before furrowing his brows at the envelope laying at the bottom of the door. He carefully bent down to retrieve it before turning back into his room and closing the door.

He sat on the edge of the bed and tore the envelope open, smiling a little as he noticed Swan's curly handwriting.

_Killian,_

_I feel like we've been kind of distant with each other this week-it's been crazy around here, I know. But, I was thinking maybe you'd like to meet me for dinner? We missed you last night at Mary Margaret and David's house-it felt empty without you there._

_Anyways, if you want to, meet me by the docks at seven. I'll be waiting on one of the benches._

_-Emma_

Killian couldn't help but smile at Emma's note, setting it on the bed before getting up again. If he was to go on a date with Emma, he needed to take a shower. Terribly.

* * *

><p>Killian left Granny's a few minutes before seven, adjusting the collar of his new leather jacket (that he still wasn't used to) as he made his way towards the docks. It was a longer walk than he remembered-though, he reminded himself that he was exhausted, and any kind of walking would seem longer than usual.<p>

He couldn't prepare himself for what he found at the docks, though.

It was the bloody Jolly Roger.

And there was his Swan, standing by it, dressed in an outfit similar to the one she wore in the Enchanted Forest on their little trip back in time. She stood with her arms crossed, a smile wide on her lips.

"Emma, how on earth-"

"Before you get too excited, this isn't actually your ship." Emma explained, wringing her fingers together, "But, I knew we couldn't have dinner on just any old ship."

Killian couldn't help but smile widely, wider than he had all week.

"Swan..."

"Do you like it?" Emma asked nervously, to which Killian nodded and leaned over to press a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"I love it, darling. It's perfect."

"Good." Emma smiled, holding her hand out for him.

"I feel as though I'm a bit underdressed." He grinned, motioning to her dress with his hook as the two walked up the gangplank.

"You look perfect, pirate." Emma grinned, nudging his shoulder gently.

"As do you, love." Killian chuckled, "My beautiful bar wench."

As soon as they got onto the ship, Killian took a deep breath as he looked around.

The ship was decorated with a variety of beautiful, hanging lights and tea candles on the table. The table was situated right in the middle of the deck, a light-colored table cloth over it and two plates, with flutes of dark wine at each side.

"Swan, you've outdone yourself." Killian breathed.

"You like it?" She smiled.

"I love it." He nodded, "I absolutely love it."

"Good." Emma giggled, tugging his hand, "Let's sit you down-you look exhausted."

"I am." Killian spoke with a half-smile as Emma sat him down, "Did you make dinner?"

"Of course I did," She grinned, "Pirate."

"Ah, of course." Killian nodded, taking a drink of the wine.

Emma bent over just enough for Killian's cheeks to get warm, causing him to smile.

"I'll go get your dinner." She whispered into his ear. Wow, his cheeks were warm.

He nodded regardless, watching her go below deck. She looked absolutely gorgeous-if moping is what he had to do to get her to dress like that all the time...

"Don't even think about it, Killian!" Emma called before descending fully, making Killian chuckle.

After a few moments, Emma came back up to the deck, dressed in a more modern dress. It was still rather low-cut, making Killian bite his lip.

"Any reason you changed, love?"

"I can't sit in that dress." Emma giggled, setting the plate of lobster in the center of the table before taking her seat across from him.

"You changed out of that awfully quickly."

"Magic, love." She smiled.

"Of course." Killian grinned.

"To us." Emma spoke with a softer smile, raising her wine glass.

"To us." Killian repeated, clinking his glass against hers.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, the two ended up siting on the railing of the ship, looking up at all of the stars. They were silent, but it was a rather comfortable silence.<p>

Killian felt Emma shiver against him, so he carefully tugged away from her and slipped off his jacket.

"Killian, I'm fine-"

"Here." He smiled regardless, gently placing his coat over her shoulders. She wrapped it tighter around herself before smiling up to him.

"Thank you."  
>"Of course, milady." He smirked.<p>

"Killian, can I ask you something?" Emma spoke softly.

"Anything."

"Do you not feel like you belong here?" She asked, her eyes showing concern.

Killian knew he had to be honest.

"I just feel out of place, that's all." Killian replied.

"Why?" Emma breathed, "You've got friends, you have a place to stay-you have me."

"I know, love, and I wouldn't give any of that up to spend life at sea again." Killian spoke with a soft smile, gently moving a curl out of her face, "Sometimes, I just... I miss my ship, I miss knowing everything. I feel lost in this world-then, I look at you, and all of those thoughts are forgotten."

Emma smiled up to him before leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"It'll take time, Killian," Emma reminded him, "But, just know that I'll always be right here."

"Always?" Killian smiled.

"You're stuck with me now, pirate." Emma giggled, "I just want you to know that I won't let you feel left out here. I want you to stay because you're happy, not because I'm here."

"I'm very happy right where I am, love." Killian whispered, "I just needed reminding that I was."


End file.
